


【ff14】双总长合集

by Awrong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrong/pseuds/Awrong
Summary: 主cp：艾默里克/泽菲兰





	1. 资产转移与鹰隼再驯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #主cp:艾默里克/泽菲兰，斜线有意义  
> #有教皇/泽妃斜线有意义的前情  
> #没错，这是个超级狗血且便太的现架小妈文学  
> #有限制级剧情，请注意背后  
> #标题瞎扯，ooc属于我，雷属于我，请多指教  
> #我被lofter屏蔽疯了，评论走ao3

老托尔丹下葬的日子挑选得很好，是个雨天。绵密的雨丝让所有来参加葬礼的人在这一天无一例外地短暂拥有了发达的泪腺和流不尽的泪水。艾默里克无言地垂着头，站在棺盒旁边。雨水顺着他黑色微卷的头发流过他的鬓角和脖子，大理石雕刻的围栏隔开他和他的生身父亲——即使对方从未公开承认过，这一点向来是上流社会中人尽皆知的秘密。  
艾默里克对于这个在他生命中从头缺席到尾的、名为“父亲”的角色形象没有太多的感情，没有什么怨憎也说不上有多么敬爱。或许在他得知托尔丹将公司的全部实际资产留给他时他确实是很感谢的，但是他相信这只是出于对他能力的肯定，而并不是因为他的血管里流着托尔丹的血。  
虽然这一点和那个秘密一样属于公开的隐私，但是隐私毕竟还是隐私。艾默里克将头垂得更低了一点，好让雨水从他的眼角滑下去，以免他流不出眼泪的样子在这场他父亲的葬礼上显得过于滑稽。  
一只手贴过来，擦拭了他脸颊上的水痕。艾默里克下意识地抬起头，对上他面前泽菲兰红红的眼睛。他真的在哭，透明的液体从他的眼中滚落下来，在冰凉的雨水中消失。艾默里克注视了一会儿泽菲兰的双眼，终于还是忍耐着移开了视线，伸手去接一位到场的客人送过来的花圈。  
到了晚上，雨便下得很大，还带着电闪雷鸣。艾默里克一个人坐在书房里，有些手足无措地看着满桌子五花八门带着各种条款名目的文件。泽菲兰在这个时候敲了书房的门，艾默里克让他进来，他就拖着他的一个白底蓝纹的小箱子进来了。  
“我打算走了。”刚刚从过度的悲伤中缓过来——也许还没有缓过来的泽菲兰说话的语气有些疲倦，他认真而恭谨地敛着目光盯着书桌前端的一枚镇纸——东方来的玩意儿，老托尔丹有的时候会对这些小物件一见钟情，就像他对泽菲兰一样。在他活着的时候，这枚镇纸他一直带在身边，无论去哪里，只要有桌子可以安放它，他就会带上，就像他对泽菲兰一样。但是他死的时候，终究没有带上它——就像他对泽菲兰一样。  
老托尔丹是坐飞机的时候出事死掉的。当时泽菲兰听他派遣，在国外处理一笔账目。那是他们最后一单生意的小尾巴，老托尔丹原本打算让泽菲兰处理完之后就带着泽菲兰引退商政，甚至为除了泽菲兰以外的其他十一名高干都安排好了他们引退之后接下来的道路。  
沉吟片刻后，艾默里克伸出手按住镇纸，毫不意外地看见泽菲兰轻微地瑟缩了一下。  
“你不打算把这个带走吗？”艾默里克将镇纸往泽菲兰面前推了推，“我父亲很喜欢它。虽然他把他所有的资产都给了我，现在它已经变成我的所有物了。”  
泽菲兰放开他一直握着拖箱把柄的手，艾默里克从他清秀的脸上看不出多少情绪——泽菲兰向来是一个以得体的礼仪与所有人保持距离的人，在他身上，温和与冷酷得到了完美的融合。他鲜少失态，除非事关已死的老托尔丹，而那所谓的失态，其实也就只是上午的时候在葬礼上，艾默里克能体会到的他真情实感的流露而已。淡红的眼圈，被泪水而非雨水浸湿的睫毛，略微蹙起的眉头，还有抿得太紧而显得苍白失血的薄薄的嘴唇。整个葬礼上，真的为托尔丹的死难过的肯定不会只有泽菲兰一个人，但是恐怕比泽菲兰更悲痛的人就寥寥无几了。  
“我正是为它来的。”泽菲兰站着的姿势让艾默里克无端地联想到了端庄这个词，“我希望您能允许我将它带走。正如您所见，和您拥有的那些东西相比，它并不是多么贵重——”  
这枚镇纸的价值并不在于它本身，而在于注视着它的人。泽菲兰无法否认它在自己心中的贵重，自然也就没有办法若无其事地轻贱它，称它一文不值，然后请求艾默里克高抬贵手，将它留给自己。诚实让泽菲兰的话术有了太大的破绽，艾默里克没有理由宽容地顺水推舟。他修长的手指在镇纸上抚过，让泽菲兰的心一点点地沉下去：“我还以为泽菲兰阁下跟随父亲多年见多识广，在他老人家的传授下，对于那些无价之宝的价值所在早就心中有数。”  
泽菲兰不动声色地向后退了一步：“岂敢。在下只是托尔丹先生大业下一枚忠于职守的棋子罢了。能够为先生所用，在下三生有幸。”  
“棋子倒是太物化了。父亲对您可不仅只是利用。”  
早在艾默里克来到托尔丹身边之前，托尔丹就收容了泽菲兰。艾默里克不止一次撞见过。同龄人，亦兄亦友的泽菲兰，有的时候是在事前，有的时候是在事后，收起冷若冰霜的面孔，乖顺驯服的姿态呈现着异常的柔软。枕在膝上，跪在地上，趴伏在沙发或者办公桌上。他有的时候还会撞见正当热火朝天的调教。门缝间的春意盎然，那些透明的浑浊的液体，清晰的压抑的声音，像触须一样从门缝和锁孔中探头探脑，缠得艾默里克寸步难行。  
泽菲兰的眼神软了下来，他知道艾默里克多少也清楚他与前上司的关系，下意识地想要撇开目光掩盖他一时克制不住的示弱：“我充其量，也就和这镇纸一样。仅此而已。”  
艾默里克眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在确认他的话。而等泽菲兰想要收回失言已经来不及了，艾默里克重复了一遍他的话，脸上带着点玩味的笑意：“那么也希望泽菲兰阁下能记住，我继承了我父亲留下的全部资产——包括这个东西，如您所言的话，也包括——您。”

艾默里克收服泽菲兰的方式很简单，甚至有点粗暴。泽菲兰是一只被驯养过的鹰禽，换一个主人对他来说也许需要一点时间适应，不过他既然已经尝过甜头，就不必担心他不肯再度伏低。断断续续两三日的情烧让泽菲兰眼前一阵阵地发黑，过分兴奋的身体总是想要蜷缩起来逃避，但是皮带锁链和布条，绞住他的四肢，将他敞开到无法合拢。身体深处最饥饿的蓓蕾放浪地绽放，又含羞一般地闭合，将无机质颤抖着的怪物吞得更深。这不由自主的欲拒还迎让泽菲兰感到羞耻，被球形道具堵塞的口中呜呜咽咽，那些破碎的声响，或许全部都是对背德的忏悔。  
艾默里克松开领带，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着线条坚韧的腰侧，向下，分开被润滑沾得湿漉一片的臀部，手指在被机器塞满的入口周围打转。泽菲兰紧闭着眼睛，淡金色的睫毛颤动着，汗水、泪水，微黏的唾液，顷刻间让艾默里克身上的一件西装即将与它曾经的归属就此别过。艾默里克摘下他的口球，抬起他的下颌让他奉上他的嘴唇，从此他就与他曾经的归属就此别过。  
“艾……艾默里克，你不要——哈啊——”  
艾默里克吻了吻泽菲兰的颈侧，将他往上托了一些，用自己替代道具，亲力亲为地占有他。他的动作由慢变快，泽菲兰逐渐要花更多的力气克制他的呻吟。他忘了敬称和谦称，忘了要躲开、要破坏艾默里克的情爱体验，到最后艾默里克的手指探入他的齿间，他甚至忘了要咬下去。艾默里克的手指勾出了他压抑在咽喉的声音，他不知所措地听着自己拔高的哭泣声，想要拧过身子来呵责、或者是讨饶，但却在微妙的角度被更加凶狠地按在皱皱巴巴的床单里再一次被赐予高潮。  
他在这场再驯服中被教训得奄奄一息，等艾默里克起身，他甚至没有多余的力气查看一下刚刚获得自由的四肢。他模模糊糊听见水声，感觉到自己被抱起，精疲力竭的身体被温热的液体安慰。他身不由己地滑落，渴求溺水带来的窒息，但是却被一只手有力而温存地搂着，那只手亲昵地摩过他的脊背。他终于勉强清醒了过来，映入眼帘的是艾默里克冷静的蓝眼睛。  
“感觉好些了吗？”  
他嗫嚅着嘴唇，声带疲惫得不肯配合。他说不出话，但是他隐约感觉到，有什么自己的一部分就这样，被那只在他后背摸索的手，温柔地折断了。

—END—


	2. 一辆ABO车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主cp：艾默里克/泽菲兰

【ff14】一辆车－abo双总长  
#cp:艾默里克/泽菲兰  
#架空，看不出来的杀手pa

夜色掩护着一个高挑男人在阴暗的巷道中行走。在他快要走到巷口时忽然停下了脚步。  
巷口停着一辆车，靠里一些，刚好避开了不远处路灯的监视范围。驾驶室一侧的车门打开了，黑发男人从中走下，双眼好像苍蓝星一般闪烁着。  
他丰润的嘴唇抿紧了，显出一些严肃来。两人默默地对视了一会儿，黑发男人忽而低了一下头，重新仰起脸时面容已经转为可称为是柔和的表情了。  
“泽菲兰阁下，”黑发男人尊敬一般地垂下视线，“您比预定时间晚到了半个小时。”  
泽菲兰重新挪动脚步，缓慢地来到黑发男人身侧:“出了一些意外，不过已经解决了。麻烦您了，艾默里克阁下。”他正打算绕开艾默里克去另一侧拉开副驾驶室的门，却被艾默里克拉住了纤细的手腕。  
“解决了？”艾默里克重复道，苍蓝星的光辉中隐隐流露出一点泽菲兰分辨不清真伪的怜悯，“您被强制发情了。”  
泽菲兰僵了一下，生硬地甩了甩手腕，没能将艾默里克甩开:“是的，但是我注射了应急抑制剂，在接下来的行程中持续使用的话暂时不会产生问——”  
他震惊地盯着艾默里克的脸，声音因为难以置信而有些变调:“您这是在做什么！？”  
“显而易见，”正以桦木清香包裹Omega的人向前一步，将两人之间的空间进一步压缩，泽菲兰则向后退却，打颤的腿踢到了身后的车，“您解决了问题，但是只是临时解决。父亲让我来做您的副手，为您提供帮助，您应付不了的问题，当然应由我来彻底解决。”  
“……冷静些，艾默里克阁下。”  
“我很冷静，谢谢关心，泽菲兰阁下。”  
泽菲兰还想说些什么，但是逼近的Alpha信息素令他张开嘴几乎只有喘息的余地。下身已经被献媚一般的体液打湿了一部分，黏在他的身上令他难受又不安。他强压下被挑动的欲望，洇着水汽的翠色眼睛没什么威慑力地瞪向艾默里克:“请不要在这种时候……开这样的玩笑。我并不需——”  
“我没有在开玩笑。”艾默里克神色十分认真，凑近泽菲兰的脖子，轻舔那白皙的、仍然沾着一点腥气的侧面，“我很清楚您的精神很抗拒，但也请您明白，您的身体亟需满足。”  
沿着脊柱线下滑的手指滑进股沟，两指并拢，隔着衣料朝着泽菲兰下体的入口径直捅下。  
“唔！”受惊的Omega猛然抬起手臂想将他推开，但是艾默里克另一只手忽然拉开后座的车门，然后将怀中的Omega推进车里，自己也坐了进去，同时带上车门。一直极力克制的百合花香在他欺身压上的一瞬间将整个车厢充满了。泽菲兰的手臂攀上了艾默里克的脖子，在狂乱的接吻中解开外套，扯下领带和皮带。扣子和扣子在折叠的衣料中相碰，发出叮当的响声，却被接吻声和喘息声淹没了。艾默里克终于剥掉了泽菲兰的衬衫，随即将吻落在泽菲兰的胸口。  
泽菲兰被挑起了情欲，深陷其中的Omega无法自行逃脱。他无意识地抱住胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，十指传入他的黑发，一下一下地抚摸着，仿佛是鼓励与褒奖。当乳尖被男人的牙齿轻咬时，他猛然挺起腰，原本靠在男人身体两侧虚夹着的双腿一下子用力地夹紧了:“艾默里克！”  
被点名的男人专心地吮吸着他，取悦着他。他的手指已经有两根捅进了泽菲兰的下身，略微叉开以撑开紧张的内部。备至的照顾让泽菲兰很快就丢掉了最后的矜持，在下体作祟的手指激烈的插送中以一声近乎哀鸣的亢奋尖叫迎来了他今晚的第一次高潮。  
艾默里克缓慢地抬起身，将手指从湿润的秘境中抽离，没有理会泽菲兰小声的呻吟。他以那只将泽菲兰送上巅峰的手扯松了自己的领带，另一只手拉着泽菲兰的手移到自己的胯部。泽菲兰迟疑了一下，随即摸索着解开了艾默里克的皮带，并拉下了金属拉链，然后扯下他的内裤。  
“快一点。”泽菲兰喘着气说。话音刚落，艾默里克便插了进去，引起身下人一连串难以抑制的低吟。他没有给泽菲兰适应的时间，将一条靠在他腰侧磨蹭的腿拉起来驾在肩上，而泽菲兰的另一条腿则被折向另一侧，紧随其后的是略有些粗暴的律动。他记住刚才手指触碰到的敏感处，性器精准地碾过去，反反复复，泽菲兰随着他进攻的节奏不断发出高亢的尖叫。过分的快感让他的大腿抽搐，眼泪和唾液沾湿了皮质座椅。被极致的快乐支配的痛苦融入血液，但因快感在每一根神经上游走疾驰而麻痹的内心拒绝他的逃避，本能让他甚至在不知不觉中翻身压倒插在他身体里的Alpha，骑在他的身上尽情地扭动着腰部，寻求更甚的快感。直到身体深处的腔道被狠力顶开，他才惊觉这一切太过了。  
他怔了一下，极力想要找回自己的思考，在他愣怔的时候，他的停滞引起了艾默里克的不满。被情热灼烧的手猛地钳住泽菲兰的腰，将他猛然拽起，再由他坠落。炙热的肉楔顶进了生殖腔，泽菲兰原本减弱下去的声音在这刺激下重新走高:“不……不能进去……”  
艾默里克安慰地抚摸着他的脊背，将他一点点压向自己，直到他的头都埋进他的肩窝里，然后再度翻转。泽菲兰恐惧地睁大双眼，但是他来不及阻止更多，接踵而至的凶狠冲撞让他几乎窒息。敏感的生殖腔热情地吮吸着入侵的异物，激动令他分泌出更多的情液。泽菲兰不堪忍受地抓挠艾默里克的后背，断断续续地恳求他停下，或者慢一点也好。  
艾默里克停顿了一下，温柔地为他理了理被汗水濡湿的额发，而后轻声说道:“不行，泽菲兰阁下。在您清醒的时候，您的要求是快一点。”  
随后严厉的鞭挞几乎让泽菲兰晕厥过去。他不知道自己被操射了多少次，也不知道自己被内射了多少次。等一切都停下时，后颈的腺体传来一阵疼痛。艾默里克没有射在他的生殖腔里，但他没有放过他的肠道。  
酸痛和疲倦耗尽了他最后的精力。在艾默里克给他披上外套后，他昏沉地闭上眼睛，最后听见的是汽车发动机启动的声音。

—End—


End file.
